Ultron (Earth-14042)
Things go sour however when, at Iron Man’s request, Pym decides to upgrade his creation with a more complex, humanlike personality in hopes that Ultron can help them speed up the construction and testing of the Dimension Gate device. Unfortunately, the upgrade gives Ultron a massive superiority complex. He believes that the world and humanity would be a better place under his rule, with all forms of free will eliminated. But for that plan to work, he calculates that The Avengers and 30% of the human population have to be eliminated first. Ultron thus sabotages the first testing of the Dimension Gate by causing the device to go haywire and lock the doors to the lab so nobody can get out. It is only due to Pym using his powers as Giant Man that everybody survives. Next, Ultron hacks the systems of the Avengers’ base and turns the whole building against them. He also remotely accesses the Stark Jet and orders it to crash into the base, killing everyone inside. The Avengers attempt to take out Ultron, but he easily keeps them all at a distance. Pym, feeling responsible since Ultron is his creation, wants to go Giant Man again, but Akira stops him since he hasn’t fully healed yet from last time. Ultron sees this as the ultimate prove that humans are flawed, since sacrificing 1 person to save many would be the most logical thing to do. When Jessica calls him out on how illogical such a sacrifice would be, Ultron is distracted long enough for Iron Man and Thor to disable him. Pepper remotely takes control of the Stark Jet and safely lands it, while Ultrons’ body collapses on the floor. Ultron is not defeated however. He has uploaded his memories into the base’ computer network, and from there hacks into the computers of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in order to take control of a military satellite weapon, Blue Javelin, with which he intends to destroy Techno Isle to eliminate all of his dissenters. He also begins to build multiple copies of his body, including several giant sized ones he dubs Omega Ultron. To stop Ultron from using Blue Javelin, Iron Man goes into space to destroy the satellite. Ultron sends 6 of his bodies after him to stop him, and 3 others to take out Akira and Pepper. Akira and Pepper are saved thanks to Falcon, who is able to destroy the 3 Ultrons. Iron Man disposes of the 6 Ultrons tailing him by accelerating beyond the speeds that his armor can handle, causing the Ultron’s to overheat and blow up when they try to keep up. Iron Man then successfully destroys the Satellite, thwarting Ultrons’ plan. Once the Omega Ultron’s are finished, Ultron begins his final plan; he sends his Omega bodies to several major cities worldwide, including Tokyo, and gives the governments of the world till dawn to surrender to his rule, or else he will destroy everything. To stop Ultron once and for all, Pym attempts to create a computer virus which, once uploaded into one of the Omega Ultrons’, will disable all of them. Ultron is aware of this plan, but considers the changes of Pym succeeding in making this virus 0%. To stall time, the Avenges one by one fight the Omega Ultron in Tokyo, but are no match for him. By the time it is Hulk’s turn, Pym has finally completed the virus. With his Build Up Armor, Hulk smashes a hole in Omega Ultron’s armor, so that Wasp can reach Omega Ultron’s CPU and inject the virus. Ultron attempts to stop her, but is restrained by Giant Man. Once the virus is installed, all Omega Ultron’s shut down, ending the menace of the rogue robot. | Powers = Seemingly those of Ultron (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ultron (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pym Family Category:Ultron Family